


The Smell of Flowers

by NozomiMizore



Series: NozomiMizore's TKYM Week 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, First Meeting, Getting Together, M/M, TsukkiYama Week 2020, flower shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NozomiMizore/pseuds/NozomiMizore
Summary: Yamaguchi decides one fateful day to walk into a flower shop. He meets Tsukishima, with whom he forms a  connection.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: NozomiMizore's TKYM Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891534
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	The Smell of Flowers

Tadashi adjusted the hair in his ponytail before taking a deep breath and walking into the flower shop. He was always nervous about approaching people, and today was no exception. However, he wanted to get flowers to lighten up the new apartment he got. Despite his appearance as a dark looking alt-fashion wearer, Tadashi did love cute things and flowers. This flower shop looked cute, so Yamaguchi thought he'd give it a try.

When he opened the doors, he was greeted with plants' sweet aroma, so many different smells mixing together into a very nice fragrance. Tadashi also noticed the cute boy working the register. He was blonde with glasses, wearing some cute pastel clothes. Tadashi knew he made the right choice coming here. 

"May I help you?" said blonde with a monotonous tone. Even his voice was cute!

"Ah...I recently got an apartment and decided to look for some flowers to lighten it up. Any ideas..." Tadashi squinted at the nametag on the employee's shirt, "Tsukishima."

Tsukishima looked surprised to be called out by name, but hummed to himself, thinking of an answer. "I have a few ideas. Any particular colors?"

Tadashi had no idea, but he was getting lost in Tsukishima's amber eyes. They seemed to see straight through him. "Y-yellow." Oh. Where'd that come from? Oh well. 

Tsukishima smiled slightly. "Great. Come over here, I'll show you something," he said, walking to the other side of the shop. Pretty sunflowers were in a vase, some other vibrant yellow and white flowers around them. 

"Woah! Those sunflowers are so pretty!" Tadashi's eyes sparkled with admiration at the beautiful flowers. 

Tsukishima smiled a bit more at this. "Thank you, these ones I grew myself. Anyways! How big of a bouquet do you want?"

Tadashi thought for a moment. "Not too big, but surprise me!" He already felt like he could trust this stranger he had just met. 

Tsukishima got to work quietly, walking back and forth between the section, humming to himself. Tadashi honestly thought it was very cute. He waited patiently, enjoying watching Tsukishima at work. His fluffy hair would wave about slightly as Tsukishima frantically moved, and Tadashi wanted so bad to touch it. 

He was brought out of his thought-ravine by Tsukishima, presenting him with a beautiful arrangement of flowers. Tadashi was honestly kind of taken aback. They were beautiful, and everything complimented each other. Tadashi grinned as he took the flowers from Tsukishima, and the two made their way to the counter. 

"Thank you so much, Tsukishima!" Yamaguchi explained, putting the money on the counter. 

Tsukishima looked down, cheeks a little pink. "Thank you...Ah- what's your name?"

Yamaguchi looked a little shocked that Tsukishima even asked. "Yamaguchi Tadashi." 

Tsukishima looked up, locking eyes with Tadashi. "Then, I hope you come back again sometime, Yamaguchi."

Tadashi nodded his head and made his way out of the shop, thoughts only containing a certain blonde.

************

To say Tadashi came back again would be an understatement. He came back again, all right. Just about once a week. Sometimes, if the shop weren't busy, Tadashi would sit and talked to Tsukishima while he worked, just enjoying the other's company. After months of this, Tadashi decided it was time he asked Tsukishima out. 

The duo was currently sitting in the shop, Tsukishima behind the counter, and Tadashi firmly planted on said counter. Tsukishima was talking about the flowers he was trying to grow, but Tadashi was only half-listening. His heart beat was fast as he thought of asking Tsukishima out on a date. 

"Oh, Yamaguchi, are you free this weekend?" Tsukishima asked.

Huh. Is Tsukishima asking him on a date? Is this real life? 

"I am, but- is this a date, Tsukishima?" Yamaguchi played with his fingers. 

"If you want it to be," Tsukishima mumbled.

Tadashi was so happy! He laughed, getting off the counter and enveloping Tsukishima in a warm hug. Tsukishima smelled like flowers, and when his arms wrapped around Tadashi's waist, Tadashi thought he was in heaven. 

"Of course I want it to be," Tadashi said, burying his face in Tsukishima's hair. 

Tsukishima smiled and reached up towards Yamaguchi's face. He put his hands on Yamaguchi's cheeks, bringing him down for a chaste kiss. The scent of the flowers lingered around them, and Tsukishima tasted like strawberries. Tadashi smiled into the kiss; He felt so content, so happy. He was so glad he decided to step into the flower shop on that day.


End file.
